Too Late
by Smiles123
Summary: He knew, he knew her better than everyone. She was stubborn and loyal and if you destroyed her trust you never regained it. It was too late for them. FemPercy! / Apollo
1. Chapter 1

''I know what you will ask.'' Father spoke sounding confident that this gift would not be declined. ''The greatest gift of all.'' She wouldn't think that. '' Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a goddess. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." The others spoke briefly all clearly thinking she would not refuse.

Aphrodite winked at me. Hermes nudged my shoulder jokingly. I swore I even saw father smirking at me slightly from the corner of my eye. Poseidon glared.

But my eyes were only on her, only for her. She had never looked more beautiful. Her long black hair slightly greasy, her green eyes sparkled in the light and one of her eye-brows was covered in blood from the cut on her forehead - I made a mental note to heal the cut for her - her posture spoke volumes clearly indicating that she was exhausted.

''A god?'' she stammered looking shocked, her green eyes landed on me before quickly looking away. I hid my hurt.

My father rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

The others all spoke up agreeing. Her eyes were wide in astonishment as she thought they all hated her - which many still do - as she looked at the gods - who were all giving their approval - her eyes landed on me.

She would never forgive me. She was always able to hide her emotions from everyone but me, to me her eyes spoke the words she never said. She had told me ''With time perhaps things will change'' But I knew her, she was too stubborn and too loyal and when you broke her trust you never regained it.

She turned and looked back towards the doors. I followed her eye-sight and saw the daughter of Athena, the son of Hades and the satyr looking at her all wide smiles on their faces.

''No''

Silence.

"No?" Father questioned as though he had heard wrong his voice turning dangerous. "You are . . . turning _down_ our generous gift?" Many of the others looked shocked as they talked in hushed whispers.

''Don't get me wrong'' she was quick to assure the others ''I am deeply honoured and everything but I ...'' she hesitated over her answer as though she wasn't sure what to say. It was as though she didn't know the answer herself.

''Shes got a lot of life to live'' I spoke up straining to keep my voice from turning hoarse. The others turned in their thrones to look at me as well as her. ''Let her live first, if..'' There was no 'if' I knew it, her mind was made up. ''If she wishes in a few years the offer is still open right father?'' There was no mistaking the slight strain in my voice.

''Right'' My father spoke quietly surprising me, I looked up from where I had been staring at the floor, his eyes connected with mines, understanding passed between us.

''I have a request though?'' She spoke up turning the attention away from me and back on her. Her eyes looked slightly glazed for a moment as she looked at me before she turned her attention to father. ''Do you swear on the River Styx to grant it?''

''If it is within our power'' I promised as the others cried out in alarm at her serious tone. Father shot me a glare but I ignored it. Her eyes looked onto mine. I had failed her once, I would never again.

''It is'' she promised, however someone broke the moment stealing away her attention.

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

''Someone once told me'' Her eyes turned back to mine before looking at Hades. ''you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the rest shrugging as well, I didn't regret giving her that information, not a single moment.

"Very well!" father growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods myself included muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," she said. "All the children ... of _all_ the gods.''

Silence.

I shifted along with the others, I knew she was going to say something like that.

''What exactly do you mean child?'' Poseidon asked his daughter.

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," she pointed out. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason." I winced.

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"

"No more undetermined children," she stated. "I want you to promise to claim your children – all your demigod children – by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

She was on a roll I could tell. ''Wait a moment'' I said trying to get her to slow down. But she did what she always did, ignored me. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I was walking towards her knowing this was my only chance before she went, she was talking with Hermes.

''-Jackson," Hermes spoke to her, "you might just teach us a thing or two."

He walked passed me clapping my shoulder, her back was still to me as she looked at the news reports and the story that mortals had came up with.

''It wasn't your fault you know'' I told her keeping my voice down as I stood with her should to shoulder looking at the reports shaking my head in wonder at the story the mortals came up with. Mortals only believe what they see if they like it.

I must have startled her as her body tensed into defence position.

I couldn't help but wince sadly, she shouldn't have reactions like that. She was just a girl. It made me feel guilty knowing I had been apart of what had made her grow up so fast. Too fast.

She was still tense though as she regained her posture looking at the iris-message screen.

''I better go'' she spoke up ''Annabeth will be waiting for me''

She turned to leave, I quickly grabbed her arm before she could leave. ''Wait'' I instructed her. She looked at me confused for a moment.

I stepped up close to her and her breathing picked up, apart of me felt overjoyed knowing from that reaction she still had feelings for me but the other half already knew it was to late.

''Apollo'' she warned.

''Shh'' I quieted her bringing my hand up cupping her cheek, her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening wide and she tried to make space between us. I didn't let her go. I couldn't not yet.

Raising my other hand to her head injury I healed her scar the blood drying. Leaving a slight scab.

Her head jerked from my touch and I let her go.

''Thanks'' she looked at me through her eye lashes for a moment before kissing my cheek and leaving.

My breath quickened as my fingers flew up to touch were the heat was on my cheek.

I called out to her ''Bree!'' She turned back, she was near the door, I wanted to shout something else to ask to talk to her.

But her eyes spoke volumes.

I smiled sadly as she nodded and left the room, she didn't look back.

''Brenna Jackson, I'm sorry''

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES SADLY! **


	2. AN - Uploaded a Prequel

**Hi guys! i want to thank you guys so much for adding this story to your favourites adding ME to your favourite authors and following and commenting on my one-shot. **

**Since you guys are all amazing i have uploaded a prequel basically telling you what Apollo did. Hope you guys like it THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **


End file.
